KH SHOW
by Nadaria
Summary: Sora Here! So and Suki wanted to make a show! Read/Watch it! Hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do NOT own Kh or the characters but my own.**

* * *

Episode 1

"Hellooo! Sora here!" He waves at the camera. "This is the first episode so hopefully you will love it! Wait where's Mitsuki?" Sora asked. I run inside.

"Sorry I'm late." I took a deep breath.

"It's ok we just started." Sora smiled.

"Oh! Good!" The camera points to me. I wave to it. Then I sat beside Sora.

"So Today we will talk about - -" I stopped and asked Sora," What are we talking about today?"

"Our crew!"

"Oh, Ok!" We both smiled.

"So Me and Suki are your hosts and Ventus is our camera person." Sora said.

"Say Hi Ven!" He turned the camera to himself, "Hello everyone!" Then he turned the camera back and moved the camera around to see the rest of the crew.

"Roxas is our voice modifier." I said smiling and the camera pointed to him and he waved.

"Namine takes care of the lighting." Sora said pointing at her. The camera looked up to where she is and she waved, but she was shaking.

"And Kairi takes care of our _Special _Guests." The camera points to her and she looked and smiled.

"And Riku is also one of our camera person, He's backstage though."

"Well you met the crew! So now - -" Kairi came over to Sora and whispered in his ear something and handed his a piece of paper.

"Well I have some good news everyone! We will have our special guest today!"

"Yay!" Everyone said.

"Who is our special guest today?" I asked. Sora read the paper and did a face palm. "That's not good..."

"Our special guest is Demyx..."

"Oh..." I did a face palm, "Ok...Riku your up." Riku turned on his camera and it shows Demyx. He waves to the camera holding his guitar.

"Wait. He brought his- - If he drowns the studio he's paying for the damage." I said. Then Demyx came on the stage and Riku turned off his camera and went back to his position. Ven took over.

"Hello Demyx." Sora and I said putting on a smile.

"Hey What's up?" He said as he sat on the chair slouching like he owned the joint. Sora cleared his throat and read the paper Kairi gave him and why he was here.

"So Demyx...Your here because you wanted to talk about...Music?" Right?" Sora asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said smirking.

"So what's your favorite song then?" I asked.

"Mine."

"Really?"

"Uhh Yeah! I just said that." I clenched my fist trying not to strangle him in front of the camera. Sora put his hand on mine and shook his head. I sighed and looked at Demyx.

"Ok Rock Star, Play us a Song then." I said. He jumped a little.

"R-Right now?" He asked

"Yeah, Right now." I smirked. He took a big gulp.

"O-Ok..." He stood up.

"Are you sure about this Suki?" Sora whispered to me.

"Yeah I am." I whispered back.

"Ok..." Demyx said to himself.

_"As he came into the window_  
_ It was the sound of a crescendo_  
_ He came into her apartment_  
_ He left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
_ She ran underneath the table_  
_ He could see she was unable_  
_ So she ran into the bedroom_  
_ She was struck down, it was her doom"_

I interrupted him, "Sorry Demyx but isn't that Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson?"

"N-No..." He said looking at me.

"It is. You don't have your own music do you?" I asked.

"Yes I do!"

"Ok then sing it." The camera looked at Demyx.

"Fine."

_"Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_  
_ And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_  
_ And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_  
_ And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start"_

Sora interrupted this time, "Demyx. That's Justin Timberlake's song It's not a bad thing."

"You know what?!"

"No what?" I asked giggling. He got mad, and he played his guitar in a high pitch sound and a wave of water came and flooded the studio! Demyx disappeared before he got wet.

"Suki!" Everyone yelled.

"I'll pay for the damage!" I said.

"Yeah!" They yelled.

Then the wave went away. Everyone looked at me.

"Uhmmm...Well that's all for today you guys! Tune in for the Next Episode!" I waved to the camera and so did everyone else for a second then they looked at me again.

"Ven go to the credits..." I whispered to him so he can hear me.

* * *

**Credits**

_Sora...Host_

_Mitsuki...Host_

_Ventus...Camera man_

_Riku...Camera man #2_

_Roxas... Voice modifier_

_Namine...Light person_

_Kairi...Special guest person_

**Guest**

_Demyx...Guest (ruined it) _

**Thank you for watching! **

Then the camera came back on.

"Oh I almost forgot!," Sora began," You can **Be **In the show! All you have to do is **Review** and tell us your name and what you would like to talk about! Ok bye! See you on the next Episode! Ven...Turn off the camera..." Ven turned off the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do NOT own Kh or the characters but my own.**

* * *

Episode 2

"Helloo again!" Sora said smiling," Suki paid for the damage."

"It wasn't my fault!" I said folding my arms, "It was Demyx's fault."

"Yeah it was..." Sora said

"Then why did I pay for the Damage!?" I yelled.

"Well Because," Sora then changed the subject,"We have a new Guest today!"

"Yeahh...Change the subject..." I Whispered to myself.

"Our Guest is best friends with Suki! Please welcome Niji!" She walks on stage and sits down in the chair.

"Hey you guys!" She said smiling. I got out of my chair and hugged her. She hugged me back,"Oh yeah! I brought cookies!" She handed me a big box of cookies. My eyes grew wide.

"Calm down Suki." She said smiling. I nodded.

"So you wanted to talk about anime?"

"Yes."

"Ok...Well what's your favorite Anime?"

"Ouran high school host club, inuyasha, and I guess...Pokémon."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" She said happily.

"Can you name most of them, the pokemon?"

"Sure!" She started to name about almost all of them and then dust fell from the ceiling.

"What the?" I asked myself. The dust fell again then it started to crack! Then the ceiling broke and fell and it was full of pokemon!

"Awww!" Niji said hugging most of them.

"They're so cute." Sora said holding one. This one spit fire at him and he was burnt. I laughed, but I got shocked. And Sora laughed at me.

"Oooo..." Niji said.

"It's not funny Sora."

"It wasn't. It was hilarious!" He laughed harder. I growled and handed his three pokemon. The first one wet him, he second one, shocked him, and the third burnt him, again. I laughed really hard.

"That's it!" He yelled.

"You guys?" Niji said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I said.

"You guys!" Ven yelled. We looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Sorry you guys." Sora said smiling.

"We wont do that again", I said, "At least when the cameras on." I whispered and Sora smirked.

"Well this was Fun!" Niji said getting up, "I have to go, Sorry!" She hugged me and Sora and ran off.

"Well that's all for today you guys!" Sora said.

"See you next time!"

"You know what to do if you want to be on the show!," Sora said with a wink.

Then Ven goes to the credits.

* * *

**Credits**

_Sora...Host_

_Suki...Host_

_Ven... Camera man #1_

_Riku... Camera man #2_

_Roxas... Voice modifier_

_Namine... Light person_

_Kairi... Special guest person_

**Guest**

_Niji... Guest (Awesome friend)_


End file.
